Nuestro héroe
by Angel Karamacov
Summary: Kouta tiene un test para saber que tanto amas a Midoriya, y Todoroki se anima a hacerlo. Lástima que Deku es algo inocente.


Kouta tiene un test para saber que tanto amas a Midoriya, y Todoroki se anima a hacerlo.

Lástima que Deku peque de inocencia.

[Puede contener Spoilers del manga]

Comedia | Romance |

Lo había escuchado de su tía Shino, no entendía porque todos esos vestidos blancos lucían iguales, y su amiga de las PussyCats se probaba uno tras otro.

Ella le dijo que cuando tienen una persona especial, te preocupas por esas cosas. Un día no sientes absolutamente nada, al otro día su imagen se queda en tu mente, y para cuándo te das cuenta estás enamorada.

La heroína Mandalay no se había molestado en explicarle a su sobrino que hablaba de la futura boda de su amiga. Quién celebraría nupcias muy pronto, y por la cual estaba en aquella tienda de vestidos de novia.

Ryuko Tsuchikawa, también conocida como Pixie-bob la heroína profesional contraería matrimonio en poco tiempo, él era un hombre muy amable y paciente. Debía serlo, y los muy muy salvajes Pussycats estaban en aquella tienda para encontrar el vestido perfecto.

Claro que Kouta no entendía de esas cosas.

Ciento setenta y cuatro vestidos después encontraron al indicado, pero Kouta no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su tía.

 _Cuando tienes una persona especial, te preocupas por esas cosas._

Desde que había conocido al aspirante a héroe Izuku Midoriya no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, quería pasar tiempo con él y enseñarle lo que había aprendido a hacer con su quirk.

Le admiraba.

Había comprado unos tenis como los suyos, seguro le gustarían.

 _Un día no sientes nada._

La primera vez que lo vio estaba enojado, tanto así que terminó golpeando sus partes nobles sin arrepentimientos. Entonces no sentía nada especial por él.

 _Al otro día su imagen se queda en tu mente._

El día que pensó que iba a morir, a manos del asesino de sus padres estaba asustado. Creía que su pequeña existencia sería olvidada, y que les había fallado. Entonces alguien saltó frente al villano, dispuesto a dar su vida por protegerlo. Después de haberlo tratado como lo hizo, ese alguien peleó y venció por él. Le había protegido y ahora era su héroe.

 _Y cuando te das cuenta..._

Tuvo que cubrir su boca ante su descubrimiento, volvió a ordenar sus pensamientos. Repaso los pasos, primero el no sentir nada, luego pensar en él, entonces el último paso era…

Kouta corrió hacia su tía en búsqueda de acallar sus dudas.

Ella no pensó en que desencadenaría su respuesta.

—¿Ah?—dijo Shino. Mejor conocida como la heroína profesional, Mandalay. — ¿Qué hacer cuando sabes que estás enamorado?

Kouta espero ansioso su respuesta.

—Simplemente, amas con todo tu corazón. —dijo Shino con ternura, la imagen de su amiga hablando de su enamorado la tenía cautivada. Pero ella no estaba viendo a donde llevaría todo esto.

Aquel Domingo, los departamentos de UA que albergaban a los estudiantes de la clase A están tranquilos, no hubo gritos de muerte a nadie, ni tampoco intentos de hacer que ciertos alumnos llegaran a tiempo a clases, después de desvelarse la noche anterior.

—¡Salimos con unas miradas brillantes…! —Dijo una voz que llamó la atención de los estudiantes.

—¡...Hemos venido para ofrecer ayuda felina! —Dijo otra voz.

—¡Apareciendo de la nada, estirando nuestras patas! —Dijo una tercer voz.

—¡Nosotros somos...los muy muy salvajes, PussyCats! —Dijeron cuatro voces al unísono revelando su identidad.

El equipo de héroes, experto en rescates con doce años de experiencia hacía aparición en el recinto estudiantil. Pero no venían solos, el pequeño Kouta venía con ellos, aunque se mantenía quieto mientras los profesionales tomaban sus tan características poses.

—¿Te vas a casar? ¡Qué romántico! —Exclamó Mina con notoria alegría, las bodas eran uno de sus eventos favoritos.

—Muchas felicidades. —Dijo Uraraka sonriente. Todos mostraron su alegría por Ryuko, sabían lo mucho que ella esperaba esa boda.

—Viejo, esas son buenas noticias. —Dijo Kirishima con su siempre presente optimismo.

—Se los agradezco mucho —respondió Ryuko con una sonrisa —, estoy tan emocionada. Aún quedan muchos detalles por revisar.

Mina Ashido, así como otras chicas como Hagakure o las inseparables Yaoyorozu y Jirou se acercaron para obtener más detalles.

La líder del equipo, Mandalay tomo esa oportunidad para acercarse con su sobrino hacia Izuku. Dicho acto era vigilado de cerca por Todoroki, la heroína sabía lo mucho que había esperado su sobrino ese día, así que pensó que no estaba de más consentirlo un poco.

—Siento tener que pedirte cosas como esta. —Dijo Shino—. Pero confío en que cuidaras bien de Kouta en mi ausencia. Ella le había explicado, debían atender unos asuntos con el director. Claro que también podrán visitar aquella tienda de pasteles, que Ryuko podría incluir en el menú de la boda.

Deku pareció ser tocado por sus palabras, y con seguridad respondió.

—Lo haré, no tienen de qué preocuparse. —Respondió Deku.

Secretamente Todoroki no podía despegar sus ojos de la escena, se sentía extraño por no ser parte de aquello. A decir verdad, se sentía de esa forma cada vez que captaba a Deku compartiendo esos momentos con cualquier persona.

—Achu… —Izuku término estornudando. Aunque no espero que alguien le ofreciera un pañuelo, un momento...eran dos pañuelos.

Frente a él, Todoroki y Kouta extendían cada uno su pañuelo para que Midoriya hiciera uso de él, y si estuvieran en la época medieval eso sería una declaración de guerra, para Midoriya quien era algo torpe con los asuntos del corazón, termino algo confundido.

—Oh oh y entonces mi mamá preparó katsudon, y estaba delicioso —decía Izuku. Kouta le había pedido que le contara de las cosas que le gustan—, adoro el katsudon, podría comerlo siempre. Oh, lo siento estuve hablando mucho otra vez ¿cierto? —dijo lo último con algo de pena.

—¡Claro que no! —se apresuró a decir Kouta —. También me gusta el katsudon. Podemos comerlo algún día, juntos.

Si Todoroki no fuera tan bueno ocultando sus emociones, habrían visto su desánimo al oír eso.

—Me gusta el soba, pero también podría comer katsudon. —dijo Todoroki con un tono neutral. Midoriya sonrió por eso, recordaba muy bien cuando su amigo intentó darle de su comida aquella vez que noto su anormal comportamiento.

Deku estaba más que feliz de poder hablar de aquella forma con sus amigos.

—Escucha —dijo Kouta aún era un niño, pero poseía gran determinación — tú me gustas. —señaló a Deku con un dedo, y debía haberlo dicho muy fuerte. Porque los más cercanos allí pudieron escucharlo.

Deku no estaba entendiendo el mensaje.

—¿Ah? ¿ _Kouta-kun_ qué cosas dices? —dijo Midoriya nervioso, no le gustaba que le dedicaran tantas miradas.

Algunas personas como Kaminari y Jirou lo tomaron a modo de juego, otros como Kirishima quien dijo que el niño sonó muy masculino, animaba al infante, y otros como Uraraka se encontraban curiosos por ver cuál sería la reacción de su compañero.

Todoroki estaba al lado de Izuku, y aun así no había movido un solo músculo, se había quedado meditando sobre aquella oración, _me gustas_. Le parecía resonante, y un tanto extraña.

—¡El test me lo dijo! —Exclamó Kouta con seguridad— Mira, aquí lo tengo anotado. —dijo sacando un arrugado papel de su bolsillo.

Izuku tomó aquel papel y se dispuso a leerlo, aunque su caligrafía era algo confusa y la libre interpretación de sus pasos lo llevó a pensar algo incorrecto.

—Oh, _Kouta-kun_ —empezó a hablar Midoriya más entusiasmado — ¿Este test es para descubrir al héroe que más te gusta?

El niño no entendía de lo que hablaba, no dijo nada y aun así varios alumnos se acercaron curiosos.

—Déjame ver eso. —Dijo Kaminari con curiosidad. Arrebatándole el papel a Midoriya.

—Parece divertido. —Dijo Kirishima con su notorio optimismo. Pronto más se acercaron.

Luego del conocimiento del test para saber _"Cuánto te gusta tu héroe"_ se volviera viral entre los alumnos. Algunos se dispusieron a realizarlo.

—¡¿Quién perdería el tiempo en hacer algo tan estúpido?! —Exclamó Bakugou con su ya característica furia. Kirishima quien siempre estaba cerca para calmar a su amigo, intentó que no pasara a mayores.

—Ahora yo, ahora yo —dijo Hagakure acercándose a Mina— vamos a hacer el test.

—¿Porque perdería el tiempo pensando en Midoriya —decía Mineta con algo de resentimiento de que Deku fuera otra vez el centro de atención—cuando hay cosas más hermosas, como las enormes y redondas te...— y hubiese terminado aquella frase, si la poderosa lengua de Tsuyu no lo hubiese golpeado.

No importaba lo ambiguo o poco específico que esté fuera, de pronto todos los alumnos de la clase A estaban haciendo el Test. Pero claro, otros más listo como IIda o Tokoyami leían el mensaje entre pequeñas líneas, era un test creado por un niño, que obviamente estaba fascinado por Midoriya.

¿Cómo es que nadie más se daba cuenta?

—All might es tan genial. —dijo Izuku con una sonrisa. Después de responder las preguntas llegó a la conclusión que debía amar más a All might, aunque él no había entendido su significado por completo.

—Tu eres genial, _Midoriya_. —dijo Todoroki. El no había prestado atención a ese asunto del test. Kouta entró en estado de alerta, sintió que le estaban ganando terreno.

—También creo que eres genial. —dijo Kouta con algo de pena. Tirando de su ropa para llamar su atención.

Izuku se sintió conmovido, o quizás sea resultado de su muy desarrollada sensibilidad terminó con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

—Gr-racias chicos, se los agradezco, y-yo también creo que ustedes son geniales. —respondió Deku. Estaba agradecido de estar rodeado por gente tan amable y que fueran sus amigos.

—Estúpido nerd. —Soltó Bakugou viendo aquella escena, pero lo que más lo molestaba no era su poca capacidad de darse cuenta de la situación, sino que a pesar de no ver lo obvio el estúpido nerd y el bastardo mitad y mitad eran su competencia más cercana en su camino a la cima.

Entrenaría más duro y no sería como esos tontos, no viendo lo que era evidente. Pensaba Bakugou.

—Oye —Kirishima intervino sus pensamientos—, el otro día vi este lugar en internet —dijo enseñándole la pantalla de su celular—. Deberíamos ir.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que iría contigo? —dijo Bakugou con su tono furioso. Kirishima no se lo tomó a mal, después de todo él ya sabía cómo tratar con él.

—Pequeño Kouta —dijo IIda acercándose—, no deberías interpretar aquellas declaraciones al pie de la letra—dijo IIda con su habitual seriedad.—. ¡Además, es demasiado atrevido! ¿No lo crees así _Uraraka-san_?

IIda giro en busca de un respuesta, él comprendía por una falta a la educación no responder cuando alguien te dirigía la palabra. Pero solo vio su compañera en un rincón, tocándose las mejillas, muy sonrojada.

Entonces ella empezó a flotar.

—¡ _Uraraka-san_! —Exclamó IIda.

—Así que ella también. —dijo Kouta desde su lugar. Observando como los demás intentaban bajar a su compañera.

Por su parte a Deku le apenaba toda esa atención, aunque en secreto, muy en el fondo de su corazón no pudo evitar compararse con su propio ídolo. Recordaba con exactitud cuando había salido aquel juego de preguntas y respuestas llamado "Ten una cita con All might", el juego consistía en llenar un cuestionario con códigos y opciones. Y si tus respuestas coincidían en su mayoría con la ficha de All might obtenías una cita con él, y ganabas el juego. Claro que para eso se necesitaban dos jugadores, nadie jugaba con él entonces, pero su madre siempre lo hizo. Y el gano muchas veces, siempre elegía ser su compañero en las opciones finales. Porque de eso se trataba _gustar_ , de hacer cosas que te gustaban como salvar a las personas con tu ídolo o comer katsudon. Las citas eran algo parecido según Izuku, claro que su madre nunca le explicó que ese era un juego dirigido a las fanáticas del símbolo de la paz.

Siguió bebiendo del delicioso té que Yaoyoruzo compartió con todos y que Todoroki le había brindado, su compañero estaba comenzando a integrarse más y eso lo llenaba de gozo, hoy no se había escabullido lejos de ellos como todos los Domingos.

Kouta no dejaba de ver a Deku con asombro, no pensó que le gustara tanto el té, lo recordaría si algún día salían a algún lado. Él pensaba invitarlo a la montaña a entrenar con su tía y los demás.

Todoroki por su parte, no podía dejar de darle de beber a Midoriya. Sentía que al no saber cómo iniciar una conversación con él debía hacer algo, así que cada vez que Midoriya vaciaba su tasa, él la llenaba y el círculo de agradecimientos y silencio se volvía a repetir.

Varias tasas después, Midoriya sentía el inevitable resultado de querer visitar los baños. O bueno, con solo uno era suficiente.

Pero no podía dejar de contarle sobre su vida en la academia a Kouta, ni dejarlo solo. Luego recordó que Todoroki estaba con ellos, y todo se resolvió.

—Oh, _Todoroki-kun_ ¿podrías mirar a _Kouta-kun_ por un momento? —Pidió Deku a su compañero, quien por alguna razón había estado con él todo el día.

—Seguro. —Respondió Todoroki. Él hubiese preferido acompañarlo a donde sea que tuviera que ir, pero tampoco quería negarse a algo que Midoriya le pidiese.

—¡Gracias! —Exclamó Deku— Prometo que volveré enseguida. _Kouta-kun_ , espérame aquí.

A penas termino de decir aquello emprendió camino hacia los baños. No debió haber aceptado aquella tercera taza de té, pero no había podido resistirlo. Su madre lo hubiese creído un desconsiderado.

Mientras por su parte, Todoroki no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por entablar alguna conversación el niño. Kouta seguía tomando del jugo que le habían dado a pequeños sorbos, a la vez que movía sus pies.

Se suponía que debía saber cuidarlo después de aquella prueba, entonces levantó su mano izquierda y creó una pequeña llama, a esos niños les había gustado. Pensó que resultaría, y en algún momento su mano se sintió mojada. La llama se había apagado, Kouta lo miró con algo de molestia.

—Te estabas quemando. —Dijo el niño. Aunque bien sabía que eso no era así.

Hubo un silencio.

—Ahora debes cambiarte. —dijo Kouta. Ya que al usar su quirk término por mojar un poco la ropa de Todoroki. Si aquel chico se iba, se quedaría a solas con su héroe. Sería una cita, vio una como esas en una película la otra noche.

—No puedo hacer eso, le prometí a _Midoriya_ que te cuidaría. —dijo Todoroki. Había algo en su forma de decirlo que le molestaba, algo tan distintivo de cuando lo decía cualquier otro.

Kouta lo pensó un momento, la idea no parecía tan desproporcionada. Podría ser que estuviera frente a su rival.

—Entonces, ¿también estás enamorado? —pregunto Kouta. Bueno, el niño aún no podía asegurarse del todo.

—¿Qué? —respondió Todoroki. Él no pensaba esas cosas, él apreciaba a Midoriya como un amigo. Estaba agradecido con haberlo cambiado.

—¿ _Te preocupan cosas sobre él_?—preguntó Kouta. Parecía receloso, como si buscara confirmar algo.

Todoroki lo pensó, cuando Deku le hablaba, siempre ponía atención. Incluso supo que algo estaba mal con él por sus gestos, aquella vez de la operación por ese asunto de los yakuza.

Había querido hacerlo sentir mejor, le hubiese dado de su comida.

—Sí. —Respondió Todoroki.

— _¿Que sentías por él cuando lo conociste?_ —Pregunto Kouta, cada vez más intrigado. Todoroki lo recordaba bien.

No era algo contra Midoriya en sí, solo que entonces era una persona diferente. No lo conocía, y había supuesto cosas basado pensamientos sin base sólida.

Quería vencerlo, y rechazar a su maldito viejo. Un poco de esperanza iluminó su mundo, cambió su visión de las cosas.

En un gesto involuntario, su mano izquierda comenzó a frotar su brazo izquierdo. De pronto se sentía de esa forma extraña, cuando siente que no encaja en un lugar. Sus sentimientos eran algo similar, como sí algo quisiese salir de su pecho.

Kouta observó ese gesto, creyó que no volvería en sí durante un rato.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —dijo Kouta, odiaba tener que sostener una conversación solo—. Entonces te preocupas por él, y también sientes cosas —lo analizaba y tomo del jugo que Midoriya le había dado con anterioridad, no tenía mucho tiempo si quería saber la verdad antes de que volviera— _¿Piensas en él?—_ Preguntó.

—¿No has preguntado eso ya?—respondió Todoroki. Kouta pensó que era muy difícil hablar con las personas grandes.

—Quiero decir, _¿tienes su imagen en tu mente?_ —pregunto Kouta.

Y Todoroki pensó en cuánto admiraba a Midoriya, lo listo que pensaba que era, lo fuerte que demostraba ser y lo mucho que lo había ayudado. Pensar en Midoriya se sentía bien, se sentía cálido y su imagen aparecía como todas la mañanas, cuando le daba el saludo de buenos días.

Algo que siempre esperaba con ansias.

Kouta se mantuvo en silencio hasta que soltó su jugo, se levantó desde donde estaba sentado. Y le dedicó a Todoroki una mirada con convicción, prueba de que ya había tomado una decisión.

—¡Escucha! —se paró firme en su lugar frente al adolescente— Ahora que te has dado cuenta de tus sentimientos por Midoriya. ¡No puedes titubear, no aceptaré eso de mi rival!

El rostro de Todoroki era inexpresivo, pero su mente es un mar de acontecimientos.

Entonces el resultado del test indicaba que albergaba sentimientos por _Midoriya_ , le agradaba.

Todoroki sonrió.

—No creo que le gustes a _Midoriya_. —Dijo Todoroki. El niño casi pierde el equilibrio, y es que un comentario tan sincero lo había descolocado.

Volvió a ponerse firme.

—¡No te creas la gran cosa solo porque tienen la misma edad! —Exclamó Kouta de forma infantil. Estaba molesto, pero sentía que no era justo si su rival en el amor no daba todo de sí.

Una cuestión de honor, lo que haría su héroe. Pensó.

—¿Crees que tengo una oportunidad? —Pregunto Todoroki. Sonaba interesado, solo que su rostro no lo expresaba.

—¡Cállate! —Exclamó Kouta muy molesto.

Y siguieron en su extraña conversación, Todoroki haciéndole preguntas a un niño, pero jamás escuchaba las respuesta de este. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Midoriya y en cómo se declararía.

Y todo estalló cuando dijo…

—Debería ir a decirle. —dijo Todoroki.

—¡No lo digas tan a la ligera! —Grito Kouta. Comenzó a pensar que las personas grandes eran demasiado extrañas.

Izuku estaba extasiado, desde que Kouta le había dado toda su atención se sentía como, como si fuera… All might. Su mente divagaba y expresaba en murmullos cuando recordó aquella entrevista de All might por el canal de héroes. La conductora le había preguntado:

— _¿Y recuerdas la primera vez que supiste que tenías fans?_ —Preguntó la conductora. Una mujer elegante y de notable carisma.

— _¡Claro que sí!—_ Respondió All might con su típica gran sonrisa— _El primer fan que conocí era un estudiante de cocina, siempre me invitaba a comer a su hogar._

De alguna forma, Deku relacionaba aquella entrevista con su relación con Kouta, se sentía más cerca de su camino a ser un héroe. Claro que Midoriya obviaba algunos detalles, o simplemente no veía el panorama completo.

—Es una pena que no puedan quedarse más tiempo. —dijo Uraraka. Ya había vuelto a componerse desde que descubrió el resultado del Test. Pero ahora lucia incomoda.

—¡Sí, quería saber más sobre la boda! —Exclamó Mina.

—Oh, tendrán noticias de ello pronto. —Dijo Shino. Se había quedado para recoger a su sobrino. Mientras sus compañeros terminaban con un par de asuntos pendientes.

Midoriya estaba radiante, pero no dejaba de intrigarlo el que tanto Todoroki como Kouta, no dejaban de tomarle cada uno, una de sus manos.

Había sido así desde que se reencontró con ellos.

—Siento haber causado tantas molestias, pero Kouta estaba muy entusiasmado por venir. —Dijo Shino. Kouta estaba algo apenado, y no quería que diera tantos detalles frente a Deku.

—Al contrario —respondió Midoriya con gratitud—, estoy contento de haber podido verlos de nuevo chicos, en especial a _Kouta-kun_.

El niño apretó su mano derecha más fuerte, ahora se encontraba más apenado.

Todoroki quien había guardado un profundo silencio, acaricio con su pulgar la mano izquierda de su compañero de clase, queriendo llamar su atención. Percatándose de este gesto Midoriya al fin conectó su mirada a la suya.

— _Me gustas, Midoriya._ —Dijo Todoroki como si hablara del clima. Eso debió contar como una declaración, muy al estilo de Todoroki. Luego todos sus compañeros presentes afrontaron un shock colectivo, menos Yaoyorozu.

—Sí lo piensan, era bastante obvio. —Dijo Momo. Era de esperarse del primer lugar en la clase A.

Kouta sintió que estaba derrotado, su rival se había adelantado. Ya que lo suyo no habia sido recibido de la misma forma. Claro que Midoriya no dejó sin respuesta al alumno más fuerte de la clase.

—¡Ah, también me gustas Todoroki-kun! —Exclamó Deku. Se veía emocionado, como cuando anotaba cosas en su libreta. Ahora sus compañeros presentes entraron es histeria colectiva, se preguntaban si estaban viendo el principio de su relación.

— ¡ _Deku-kun_! —Grito Uraraka con nerviosismo, de pronto sintió los nervios recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

—Ah, ¿Que ocurre _Uraraka-san_? También me gustas, y Iida-kun, y Kaminari, Kirishima, Asui-san…

—Te dije que me llamaras, Tsuyu. —Dijo Asui.

Ahora todos sabían que le gustaban a Midoriya, bueno… de una forma parecida a como le gustaba el Katsudon, la cual era su comida favorita. Lo que no era poca cosa.

Todoroki por su parte no sabía que pensar. ¿Era su forma de rechazarlo?

—Siento que he causado algún tipo de problema. —Susurro Shino observando cómo se desarrollaba todo.

Mientras los alumnos de la clase A intentaban hacerle entender a Midoriya que no podían gustarle todos, Todoroki pensaba que quizás debía intentarlo en otro momento.

Después de todo no quería que Midoriya dijera algo como, que le gustaba más que el Katsudon, pero no tanto como All might.

Kouta entendió ese día que las personas grandes, sobretodo los aspirantes a héroe, eran muy despistadas, por suerte él estaba ahí para guiarlos.

Y dentro de unos años, Midoriya seguiría siendo su héroe.

Shino creía que era genial que su sobrino estuviera motivado, aquella sería una anécdota que lo avergonzaría mucho en el futuro. Se lo recordaría incluso cuando fueran a la boda de Midoriya y Todoroki, pero para eso aún faltaba un tiempo.

Hola, espero que el argumento no las haya espantado. Temía que esto se pudiera confundir con otra clase historia, siempre quise incluir a Kouta en algún lado, adoro a ese niño, es como el primer fan de Deku.

Espero puedan hacerme saber su opinión al respecto, y sepan que cualquier consejo es bienvenido, trato de mejorar con el tiempo y la práctica.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
